The Handmaid
by diamondwine
Summary: Loki terrorizes an Asgardian maid.


She was a beautiful virgin who stepped before my father in the palace. I was standing at the left side of the throne, while Thor stood cheekily at father's right. The long, deep brown curls of the girl's head met nearly to her waist as she knelt before mother and father obediently. I knew she was here to be punished—her whole family—for her brother's foolish actions in challenging the All-Father. He'd brought shame upon her family. I thought that if one so much despised father's rule, which I believed to be more than fair, he should simply leave Asgard for good. The brother my father began to speak of was already dead. It almost made me want to laugh at how foolish he had been to challenge father. It was shortly determined that the girl and her younger sister were to be allowed to remain in Asgard, seeing as they were orphaned now without their big brother to protect them. Part of me felt sad for the girl; she'd lost her brother, her parents long before, and now her family was being torn asunder. Her name was Elsebe, the dark haired girl, and she was to become a servant of the palace as recompense for her brother's crimes. Her sister and the two male cousins, who were all that was left of the family, were to be sent away to other parts of Asgard. The split of the family was only to ensure no further conspiring. Father could have simply put them all to death, but they were so young, and I knew he pitied them. Elsebe was crying harder as the guards led her cousins from the palace. Her little sister clung to Elsebe's arms, not wanting to be taken away. The young girl began to scream as she was snatched away from her older sister, who collapsed to the floor once more and wept. Thor was looking on with tearless eyes, a rather angered expression. He thought this punishment served the family right, but deep down, I felt sorrow for them. I couldn't have imagined being taken away from my family, my older brother who I admired so much, despite how much those feelings for him waned, the closer we grew up to compete for the throne. Mother was the only one who showed the girl sympathy. She rose from father's side and approached Elsebe, who laid a heap of sorrows on the floor. She knelt and clasped the girl's shoulders comfortingly.

"You will be treated well here. Your brother's heinous actions won't follow you to this home. Think of it as mercy, for the remaining members of your family have not been put to death." Elsebe looked into my mother's eyes and immediately found solace. As mother's hands clutched the girl's pale face, I soon found myself wishing the hands were mine.

I was just waking, the brightness of a new day dawning my face. I groaned, wishing I had closed the curtains before retiring; I'd wanted to sleep longer than this. I rose nonetheless, stretching and waking. I sauntered over to the desk where I'd stayed up late with one of my new books, analyzing spells. Nearly two hours passed before I realized that my morning drinking water had not yet been delivered. By now, there'd be a knock on my chamber doors and an old chambermaid would come in to pour it for me, and if I was too tired to get up, it would be left quietly on the desk for my attention as soon as I saw it fit to get out of bed. My throat was dry and I felt parched. I began to grow angry and impatient. The maid was _never_ late. And then there was a quiet knock on my doors. I stood and rushed over to them, pulling the doors open. Elsebe gasped slightly at the suddenness of the doors swinging open. She glanced up at me, now dressed in maid's clothing, having been stripped of her peasant attire. The golden pitcher in her hands shook with nerves.

"S-Sir," she said with a tiny voice. I eased my expression, realizing how I'd frightened her. I smiled.

"I'm—I'm sorry. I got lost. The palace is so big."

I stepped aside and motioned for her to enter my chambers. She eyed the interior for a moment, just standing there. I sighed.

"I don't have all day, woman," I said impatiently. Normally I wasn't this rude, but I was thirsty and sleepy, and this unlearned young woman was wasting my time. She jumped at my comment and hurried inside my room, but as she did so, she fell and the water rolled across the marble floor as the pitcher landed with a _clatter_. I clenched my fists angrily. The girl laid there helplessly on my chamber floor. I pulled a hand through my hair with frustration. When Elsebe heard me approaching, she began to scurry up off the floor. I could not help noticing her ample behind inside the maid's dress. It quickly occurred to me that I had never had younger maids. Most of them were assigned to mother. I knew this was the case because of my brother's newfound lecherous ways. To bed one of mother's handmaidens was unspeakable. I shook my head at the thought of my brother's foolishness, and tried to focus my attention on the spilled water, rather than Elsebe's breasts where the cleavage was just visible beneath her uniform, as she detached the apron from her waist and began to wipe up the floor.

"I'm sorry!" She said desperately, wiping the floor furiously. She shortly began to cry as I paused a few inches away from her. I pitied the girl, and found myself kneeling to her height on the floor. I pulled the drenched apron from her hands. Though I was angry and thirsty, I still showed her mercy.

"It's alright, woman," I said. I raised my hand in front of me and made the water evaporate away with magic. Elsebe looked surprised as she watched it all disappear before her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just miss my sister. And now I will never see her again, nor my cousins," she said, casting her eyes down. I reached out and touched her dark curls. Elsebe's eyes opened and she looked scared, leaning away from my hand slightly. Her eyes flitted to my naked chest and she looked away with firey cheeks.

"I mean no harm. I meant only to comfort you," I explained, standing up. She gazed up at me with the most innocent pair of eyes.

"Fetch me more water," I said, pointing to the door. Elsebe nodded and picked up the empty golden pitcher. She hurried out of my room. I paced a while, and fifteen minutes passed. I grew angrier, my throat the drier. When finally there was another knock on my door, I rushed towards it and found Elsebe panting as if she'd been running around. I didn't wait for her to pour the water for me. I snatched the pitcher from her hands and started on it. She stood in the doorway and watched me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir. I got lost again," she explained fearfully. When I was satisfied, I put the pitcher down on the floor, and then I grabbed Elsebe's arm.

"If you don't know how to get around, ask the older maids so they can direct you. Do not be late again. Understand?" I said, a bit of biting in my tone. Elsebe looked as if she might cry again. I didn't loosen my grip, however.

"I said, 'do you _understand_ me?'"

"Yes." Elsebe nodded and I let her go. She started down the hall away from my chambers.

"Have they taught you nothing?" I asked, stepping out into the hall. Elsebe turned around.

"Come back and make my bed," I said. She seemed lost, as if she didn't know what she was supposed to be doing. She looked unsure as she began to fluff my pillows and shake the blankets, straightening up my bed. She looked scared, in fact, and I still felt sorry for her.

"Listen," I said, standing on the other side of the bed. Elsebe paused to look at me, "I know you are not to blame for your brother's stupidity, but this is your fate. It is only your first day, but you mustn't be so unprepared."

"None of the other maids will talk to me," she said quietly, looking down, "I had to find your chambers nearly all on my own."

I sighed, "My mother appears to have taken pity on you. Speak to her and she will sort it out." Elsebe nodded and I started into the adjoining room for my bath. I knew I was going to have to break the girl in. She had no idea who she was serving now.

The following day dawned and I awoke to find that my water had not been delivered, yet again. I didn't like for my routine to be interrupted. Elsebe was going to deal with me the moment I saw her. About ten minutes after I awoke, there was finally a knock on my chamber doors. I ignored it, and when it sounded again, I decided what I would do. I sat in the chair near my desk and cast a spell to make myself invisible. The knocking did not halt, and finally Elsebe pushed at the doors to find them open.

"Sir?" she called out. I stayed silent where I sat. Elsebe started towards the desk, the golden pitcher in her hands. She noticed the chair pushed out from the desk, looking at it a moment. She ignored it and kept walking. I put my feet out to trip her. Elsebe gasped and flew across the floor, landing on her stomach as the pitcher clattered noisily to the floor. I remained invisible, but stood slowly to see my good work. I cast an illusion about Elsebe, so that she would see spiders running about her dress. She swatted at her arm, and then screamed when she saw the illusion there. She stood up in a flash, tearing away at her skirt, until it was sitting on the floor. She undid the top of her dress, flailing and screaming. I finally laughed aloud. Elsebe turned and started to run for the door, but she was stopped short upon bumping square into me. I caught her, and she looked more frightened. I made myself visible to her eyes and she jumped. I held her still.

"They're not real," I said, composing myself. The spiders vanished and Elsebe's breathing normalized. It was then that she realized she was clinging to my arms, half naked in them. After an awkward couple of seconds, she tore away and ran behind the curtain, concealing herself. I couldn't stop laughing as she hid herself away from me entirely. I soon calmed down.

"It was just a little joke. Come out now and bring me my water," I said. The curtain quaked slightly where Elsebe was hidden. I crossed my arms and grew impatient.

"I told you not to be late again. Come out, _now_," I said gravely. Elsebe poked her head from behind the curtain.

"My—my dress," she said, eying it over on the floor where the skirt sat not far away from me.

"Come put it back on," I said plainly. Elsebe stood where she was.

"Sir, will you please turn around?"

I glared at her.

"Come put it back on," I said again firmly, "I was poking fun before, but my patience is wearing thin. Do not make me angry now." Elsebe slowly emerged from behind the curtain. She then rushed over, where I had not turned away from her, and I watched her fasten the skirt and blouse. With shaky hands, she reached for the golden pitcher which had fallen when I tripped her. I flicked my hand towards the door.

"Don't lallygag, woman," I said, growing impatient. Elsebe hurried from my chambers. This time it only took her a few minutes to come back. I watched her pour the crystal clear water into a chalice on my desk. As she leant over the desk a ways, I could no longer ignore that what I had seen pleased me. When Elsebe finished pouring, I stood right behind her and planted both my hands firmly on my desk, trapping the girl. She gasped and leaned forward, away from me. I grabbed a handful of her dark tresses and pulled, so that her back made contact with my chest. She smelled of almond, something subtly sweet. I pushed my hand beneath her frock and she froze.

"S-sir," she said, attempting to lean away again, but I kept a deadbolt grip on her hair. I pressed my lips to her ear, "I told you not to be late again. The next time you are late, you will regret it. Understand?"

Elsebe nodded as fervently as she could while I held her hair like that.

"Make my bed," I said. She hurried away from me as soon as I let go of her hair. But I'd barely backed up enough to give her space, causing her to slide against me as she moved. I sat atop my desk and drank the clear water, watching the sun pour in on Elsebe's nervous face as she put my bed together. She went to leave through the double doors when I stood and breezed over in front of her.

"I have not been satisfied with your tardiness," I explained, stepping towards her. All the while she stepped back, moving slowly towards my bed, _right_ where I wanted her.

"I'm s-sorry."

At last the back of her knees met my made bed and she fell back on it and gasped. I slowly knelt before Elsebe where she sat on my bed.

"You're distracted and untrained. But I will not put up with your incompetence a third time. Do you understand?" I asked. Elsebe nodded. I glanced down her skirt.

"May I go now?" she asked. I looked back up into her eyes with raised brows. I reached for Elsebe's foot and removed the shoe. She began to back away from me over the bed, gasping. I grabbed her leg and pulled her back towards me.

"Please don't," she said desperately, watching me fearfully. I pushed my hands beneath her skirt. Elsebe winced audibly when I rubbed my fingers mercilessly against her quim. She began to try and back away across my bed, causing me to slowly reappear from beneath her dress. Angrily, I lunged forth, back under the skirt, and reached for her hips where I pulled clear off the delicate cloth that was her underwear. Elsebe gasped. I then stood up and stared down at her. The light blue eyes in her head were wide with what I didn't translate as fear, rather than shock. Elsebe looked at me standing there, glaring down at her. Slowly, I pointed to my door.

"_Go then_. Off to my mother's quarters," I said. Slowly, the young woman stood up, readjusting her skirt. She started around me cautiously. I raised to my full height and sent daggers into her eyes. Her cheeks reddened uncontrollably.

"I—I, those are mine," she said, slowly turning her palm up, expecting me to give the article of clothing back to her. I couldn't fight my natural mischievous smile, "Not anymore," I said slyly. Elsebe stared up at me, as if to say something else, but she knew better than to question me. I held the underwear behind my back and glared at Elsebe once more. She then sprinted for the door and I was left in silence. I sighed longingly, my heart tantalized as I sat upon my freshly made bed. I pressed the cloth to my nose and inhaled. It didn't relieve my qualms, yet made me harden so that I had to loosen my pants and satiate my drive.


End file.
